


Essence of Us

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Jaime x Brienne fanvid in preparation for season 8. Song: Essence of Us by Emilie Adams.





	Essence of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many songs ready to use if season 8 delivers - which I believe it will at least on them getting together, I don't know about a happy ending though I sure as h*ell hope so - but a friend of mine has been asking me for a new JB video for months now and this song's refrain makes me think of them so I decided to use it to make a short video in preparation for s8, and of course it also gave me the chance to play with the editing a bit more, and apparently to realise that I cannot make a JB video without crying like the idiot that I am. I hope you like it. :)

  
  
[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/183682927612/thats-the-essence-of-us-were-the-one-thing-we) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz_HuHS46H4) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
